Fairy Babies
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: What if everyone in the guild was paired up? And everyone has a kid or two? All except Natsu and Erza for some reason or another...anyway read on to find out!
1. Preview

Disclaimer I do not own FT

Preview

" **Okk! Now I can see the head now, come on, push! Ok,ok just a little more, come on Levy-San, PUSH!" **The sound of a newborn crying pierce through the air. Wendy Marvel, 18 years old wife of Romeo and mother of two 1 year olds, wiped the sweat from her face and declared proudly. **" Congrats Levy-San! It's a baby girl!" **Even though she was weaken from her labour, Levy still, mustered the strength to sit up, extent her hands and receive her lil' bundle of joy, her baby girl, Leveel. Levy smiled upon receiving her baby. She was a mixture of her and her husband. With baby blue hair and reddish eyes, Leveel looked fierce yet adorable at the same time. Levy raised a weak hand to stroke tenderly at Leveel's face. All the hard 9-months of contraction pains, morning sickness and occasional kicks were worth it all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXO

" Oh come on! What's taking shrimp soo long?" Gajeel Redfox grunted impatiently with worry. You really can't blame him. In there, is his wife and baby. It is also said that a Dragonslayer offsring was the hardest to bear. So how on Earth could he **NOT** worry? Just as Gajeel was about to kick down the damn door, Wendy stepped out with a pink bundle in her petite hands. " **Gajeel-kun! Here, sorry for taking so long because-" **Poor Wendy, she did not stand a chance against the older Dragonslayer. As quick as lightning that could put Laxus Dreyar to shame, Gajeel snatched the bundle out of her, but of course not too roughly you know. " About time sky priestress..."grumbled the Iron dragon slayer. But as soon as he laid eyes on Leveel, his eyes lit up like a chrismas tree as he fawn over his baby girl. " Who's daddy's little girl?" whispered Gajeel sweetly. And to his utter surprise and joy, Leveel gave a little squeal and grabbed her daddy's finger. While Gajeel continued fawning over his ' little prodigy' a hand snaked its way up Wendy's waist as she felt a voice whisper huskily to her " nicely done love, now guess what the twins magic was? Come on guess!" Wendy's twins were going to show signs of magic soon. Without waiting for an answer, Romeo blurted out ' Juliet's a fire Mage like me! And Gary is a sky dragons slayer! And Wendy spented the **whole **day listening to her husband blabbering all day about how proud he was and all that.


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer I do not own ft

Chapter one

Introduction

Now let's introduce the kids and their parents!

1) Janet justine, female (9 years old) , rune magic. Looks like mirajane. daughter of Mira and fried. Thank god...attitude like father. * Whew!*

2) Titania and Oberon Strauss, ( female, male) children of elfman and evergreen...Titania: fairy magic. White hair, brown eyes. Attitude like father. Oberon: take-over beast soul. Brown hair, black eyes. Attitude like Mother. Both are 8 year olds.

3) Lanna and Lixus Dreyar ( female, male) children of lissannna and laxus. Lanna: 7 years old, lightning magic. ( not dragonslayer magic though...) blond hair, blue Eyes. Attitude like mum. Lixus: 7 years old, take over animal soul. White hair, black eyes. attitude like dad.

4) Juyon Bastia (7 years old) Lyvia ( 5 years old) children Of Juvia and Lyon. Juyon: water magic. Blue hair and black eyes. Attitude like dad. Lyvia: ice make magic. Silver hair and blue eyes. Attitude like mum.

5) Gracy fullbuster, female ( 3 years old) Blake fullbuster, male ( 3 years old) Children of gray and Lucy. Gracy: celestial magic. Blue haired, brown eyes. Attitude like mom. Blake: ice make magic. Blond, blue eyed. Attitude like dad. THEY DO NOT STRIPPED, MUCH TO THE HAPPINESS OF THE PARENTS.

6) Juliet and Gary Conbalt. Both are one year olds. Juliet, female: fire magic. Light blue hair, black blue eyes. Attitude like mum. Gary: male, sky dragonslayer. Dark blue hair. Blue eyes. Attitude of papa. ( Wendy swore not not to give birth again, cos dragonslayers babies are the hardest to bear)

7) Leveel Redfox, newborn, female. Iron dragon slayer to be. Light blue hair and red eyes.

Now you must be wondering, what about Natsu and Erza? Well let's see...ah! After hearing that a dragonslayers kid is the hardest to bear and both mother and child might die in labour ( just like how Wendy NEARLY died ) Natsu refused to allow Erza to have sex with him, as he didn't wanna lose her.

FYI: when a dragonslayer mates, they put they're mark on they're soulmate to show others they are theirs. And to claim them. Romeos mark is on his right chest, where grays fairy tailmark is. The picture is twisters and tornadoes. Levys one is on her abdomen. The pictue is metal pillars shooting out. Erza doesn't have one yet cos she and natsu had not mated yet. Unfortunately. (goods news is, Natsu is having more difficulty controlling his desire for her with each passing day!) please take note, every mating mark is unique andthey're will never be the same mark on earth that are identical. Every dragons Slayer only can have ONE mate in a life time.

Till next time!


End file.
